tHE Black Prision
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Sirius está atrapado en Grimmauld Place, sin compañía y sin alguien con quien poder compartir su tristeza es en medio de esa pena cuando regresa a su mente el recuerdo de Regulus.


**A Black Prision**

Regulus... aún puedo escuchar tu voz.  
Remus me dijo que estar aquí en Grimmauld Place era mucho mejor que Azkaban... pero al menos ahí tienes a un montón de locos que te hagan compañía, aquí solo hay silencio... digo, claro que Buckbeak me acompaña, pero no puedes hablar con un hipogrifo sobre los sentimientos que te invaden en cada noche de tormenta; a veces preferiría estar ahí con los dementores, que estar aquí en esta vieja casona, escuchando los gritos del cuadro de mi madre, pero sobre todo, es preferible que estar solo y tener que enfrentarme conmigo mismo.

Porque cuando estoy solo, empiezo a recordar...

**xoxoxoxox**

-Sirius...

Estabas ahí parado como tonto en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Ya era de noche, aunque no demasiado y yo me encontraba practicando unas pociones que Remus había inventado. Me pareció escuchar unos gritos algunos minutos antes, y supuse que madre te había regañado, y por eso las lágrimas en tus mejillas y la almohada abrazada.

-¿Qué quieres¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Ya vete a dormir o te volverán a retar.- te dije, intentando no tomarle atención a tus sollozos. Sin embargo, cuando te acercaste a mí, acurrucándote en mi brazo y sujetando mi ropa, tuve que dejar a un lado la escencia de belladona. Estabas temblando, así que tomé una de mis mantas y te la coloqué encima.-¿Quieres ver algo genial?- Sólo moviste la cabeza un poco, y volví a retomar las substancias con las que estaba trabajando. Después de hacer unas cuantas mezclas salió del caldero una figura de humo de tamaño real, de un perro negro.

En esos momentos me atreví a mirar tus ojos, que estaban llenos de admiración y asombro, seguramente estabas pensando que era la persona más brillante de este mundo. Y en ese momento cuando sonriendo te limpiaste las lágrimas e intentaste acariciar al animal que se desvanecía entre sus dedos, me sentí como si por primera vez en mi vida estuviera haciendo algo bien.

**xoxoxoxox**

Cada que te sentías triste o asustado hacía aparecer a ese perro para ti, al cual tu decidiste llamar cariñosamente "Canuto". Era una de las pocas cosas que te hacían sonreír de verdad, hasta que madre lo encontró y desapareció todos los ingredientes, haciendo que imposible que el cachorro volviera. Walburga... quizá era una mujer terrible, prejuiciosa y grosera... pero dentro de ella misma sé que se sentía igual que nosotros dos: sola.

Pero yo no pude resistir más esa soledad, ni los prejuicios... yo necesitaba irme de ahí, tenía que encontrar la manera de liberarnos, encontrar un camino lejos de los Black y de todo su veneno, tení que dejarte, aún con aquella promesa...

**xoxoxoxox**

-¿Por... qué... Canuto tuvo que... irse?-me preguntaste entre sollozos, encerrados los dos en uno de los armarios después de haber buscado por todas partes más ingredientes para la poción. Jamás te ví tan triste, excepto aquella vez cuando mamá te prohibió jugar con tus amigos muggles, tú no entendías bien lo que pasaba, no tenía derecho de hacerte eso.

-Porque Canuto encontró la manera de salir de esta maldita casa...-te acaricié el cabello y tu me dedicaste una tierna sonrisa, para después abrazarme fuerte. Yo odiaba que me abrazaras, pero, aquella vez... estaba bien. Te abracé igual, quedándonos los dos juntos por unos momentos.

-¿Tú también vas a dejarme, Sirius...?-tu voz temblaba un poco, tenías miedo de mi respuesta, y la verdad era que no sabía que responderte. Conforme iba creciendo y conociendo más cosas en Hogwarts, más anhelaba salir de la casa Black como fuera.

-¡No, yo jamás te dejaré, chaparro¡Como crees¿Que harías sin mí¿Quién ocultaría las sabanas que mojas cuando bebes demasiada agua, eh?-te sonrojaste, intentando golpearme, y para mí fue muy facil esquivar tus pequeños puños. Tu sonrisa regresó, y notaba que las lágrimas volvían a tus ojos.-Te lo prometo, Regulus, que jamás te dejaré...

**xoxoxoxox**

Pero eso no fue cierto, porque te abandoné. Al cumplir los 16 años cuando las vacaciones de verano llegaron, aproveché mi oportunidad. La fiesta que mis padres habían dado por motivos de que tú fuiste aceptado en Slytherin, estaba en lo mejor, y todos estaban demasiado distraídos como para notar mi ausencia, pero tuve un error, alguien si noto que yo no estaba: tú.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche, creo que son los más dolorosos de toda mi vida...

**xoxoxoxox**

Mi túnica de gala me estorbaba un poco, pero me las arreglé para avanzar con ella, lo que era más difícil era arrastrar el baúl, pues se atoraba mucho. Como pude seguí avanzando hasta haberme alejado al menos unas 6 calles, y fue cuando escuché que unos pasos se acercaban. Enseguida temí que madre se hubiera dado cuenta de que escapé y estuviera lista para darme un castigo ejemplar, pero cuando estaba planeando una explicación lógica (o una buena discusión), apareció una pequeña silueta, caminando con dificultad entre la niebla.

-¡Kreacher, no te acerques, no voy a regresar!- grité, levantando la varita y apuntando en aquella dirección, pero en lugar de escuchar los reclamos acostumbrados del elfo, solo escuchaba más pasos.

-No regresarás... ¿aún cuando prometiste que no ibas a dejarme?-Escuché tu voz y me quedé inmóvil. Cuando por fin pude distinguirte bien, tuve que tallarme un poco los ojos. Era como verme en un espejo, solo que un poco más pequeño y delgado. Vestías los colores de Slytherin en tu túnica de gala, y todos estaban felices con eso. "Al menos uno de los Black no salió defectuoso", comenzaron a decir las amigas de madre en cuanto te vieron bajar con la túnica verde y plata; y bueno, era obvio que sería mal visto que yo estuviera en Gryffindor, pero la verdad ya no me importaba.

-Regulus...

-Por mucho tiempo, he soportado vivir en ese lugar porque me prometiste que saldríamos juntos de aquí... y mírate ahora, huyes con el rabo entre las patas¿Te lo enseño ese estúpido de James Potter?-apreté los puños, pues no soportaba que nadie en mi familia insultara a James. Bastante ya tenía con mis padres hablando a cada rato sobre lo despreciable que eran los hombres lobo y los magos que hacían amistades con muggles y magos sangre sucia como para tener que aguantarte a ti también. Así que simplemente tomé mi baúl y te di la espalda

-Escúchame bien, Regulus... yo no puedo pasar un segundo más en esa casa.-Señalé el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.-¿No te das cuenta de que quien se quedé ahí terminará como otro más de los Black¡Escucha a los estúpidos amigos de nuestros padres, hablando de Voldemort como si fuera un dios¡No es más que un maldito loco asesino!- Seguí caminando y pude escuchar como sacabas la varita de tu túnica.-¿Vas a atacarme¡Si piensas hacerlo, date prisa, porque es tu última oportunidad!

Pero en lugar de atacarme, guardaste la varita y corriste a abrazarme. Me quedé helado, sin querer voltear; sabía que si te miraba a los ojos, me arrepentiría de escapar y me quedaría 

ahí atrapado para siempre. Con mucho trabajo, aparté tus manos de mí, y caíste sobre el concreto. Tomé el baúl y comencé a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero decidido a no volver jamás.

-¡No me abandones¡Sirius¡¡SIRIUS!!

Seguí corriendo sin poder bloquear el sonido de tu voz y cuando me alejé lo suficiente, me tiré al suelo a llorar.

**xoxoxoxox**

Después de eso, los Potter me recibieron con gran cariño. Por primera vez sentí lo que era tener una familia que te quería y te apoyaba, pude sentir la libertad, y jamás volví a pensar en como te sentías... hasta que una noche, Dumbledore llegó a visitarme al Valle de Godric, diciéndome que habías sido asesinado. Te volviste un mortífago... yo no podía creerlo... y menos podía creer que estabas muerto. ¡Pude haberte salvado y solamente huí! Pasé semanas enteras desconectado del mundo, lamentando tu muerte, hasta que llegaron Remus y James, y me abrazaron. Creo que aquella fue la última vez que lloré por algo... juré que vengaría tu muerte y acabaría con Voldemort, por eso me uní a la Orden del Fénix cuando Dumbledore nos lo pidió...

Y mírame en donde terminé... en aquella prisión de la que quise escapar a los 16 años, solo que ahora estoy acabado y completamente solo... ya no puedo escuchar tu voz llamándome a cada rato por cualquier tontería, ni vendrás a buscarme cuando haya una tormenta. No, ahora estoy pagando mi castigo por abandonarte, una condena en la prisión más fría de este mundo, el único lugar al que jamás hubiera querido regresar... nuestro hogar.

Reviews anteriores:

Lykaios Lupin  
2008-02-29  
ch 1,

abusehermosisima la historia!  
t felicito!

Ly Lupin

FrogizZ94  
2008-02-29  
ch 1,

abuseHola!! Bue hermosisimo el fanfic, todo lo q tengo para decirte es felicitaciones esta expectacular!

bezotes!

FrogizZ94

Lita Black  
2007-07-23  
ch 1,

abuseOk. me hiciste sentir tan mal!? Es que ah Regulus es Regulus y lo amo con todo mi corazón, más al hermano por supuesto...  
Te quedó muy pero muy bien...  
Te felicito.  
Espero que leas algo de lo mío y me digas qé te pareció...es que soy nueva en esto y es como que necesito ánimos.  
TE FELICITO OTRA VEZ..ME LLEGÓ AL ALMA.


End file.
